


Project Starlust

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: And also a something that rhymes with bore for punishment, Assistant Director Konan is a something that rhymes with dock slut for Director Dennic, BDSM, Daddy Kink, Imperials all read and comment on Ao3 I guess, Judgment Kink, M/M, Smutless and feckless, Thumb kink, Whips, absolute crack, capes as gags, insults in the fictional bedroom, zero regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ronan updates his erotic friend-fiction, only to receive judgment from a mysterious (and alluring) commenter.
Relationships: Orson Krennic/Brierly Ronan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	Project Starlust

_Director Dennic glanced over his shoulder at his assistant, a coy smile on his lips as he chided him, “Now, now, Konan. Good boys wait their turn.” He dropped the whip to the ground, and Konan let out a whimper._

_Before that moment, he didn’t realize just how badly he’d longed to hear that **crack**! _

Ronan let out a short puff of air: the exhale of a writer satisfied with a good day's smutty work.

With an excited little shimmy, he hit **_post!_ **

**_Four hours later…_ **

****

Ronan sat at his desk, looking down at his datapad, and still shimmying in excitement. With each new notification of a kudos or comment that arrived, he made a small “Ooh!” and promptly investigated the verdict on his latest update of **_Project Starlust._ **

**KernelYouLyin** : Director Dennic sounds dreamy! I do love a man in white!

 **PreemptiveStrokes** : This latest update makes clear the unrequited nature of your affections for an authority figure in your own life, possibly enhanced by a perceived lack of validation from a paternal role—

As always, Ronan marked _that_ comment as space-spam and moved on.

Then, he saw it:

 **Boss:** 👎

Ronan felt a twin flush of mortification at the negative judgment, and… _something else._

He scolded himself and powered down the computer without making a reply.

But later that night, as he lay awake in bed dreaming of his fictional world...he thought of _thumbs._

* * *

_“And what makes you think you're worth my time?” Director Dennic said, lazily trailing the whip along the curve of Konan’s calf. “Even disdain takes time and I’m a very, very busy man.”_

_“You’re an important man,” Konan agreed with a quavering voice. “I don’t deserve your time.”_

_Then, the whip moved with lightning speed before settling beneath Konan’s chin, forcing his watery gaze upward. “Did I ask for your opinion?” the Director asked._

_Konan bit his trembling lip and shook his head fervently._

_“Guess somebody needs another lesson in proper doonium supply-line management.”_

When Ronan hit **_post!_** this time, he felt a twinge of nervousness _—no:_ of _urgency—_ that just wasn’t usually there. He waited a few minutes, but the only commenters he heard from were **SpreadSheetz** ("Mood"), that **PreemptiveStrokes** asshole (Ronan didn't bother to read it), **ThePryceIsRyte** ("this sounds like an excellent and efficient supervisor"), and **IHateSand66** ("🖤🖤 I miss master🖤🖤"). **  
**

With a disappointed pout, Ronan grabbed his datapad and slid it into his cape pocket. 

An hour later, Ronan was on his way to Director Krennic’s office for an update on the piracy situation, when he felt the _thrruuuuMMMMM_ of a vibrating notification alert. He braced himself with a hand on the wall and let out a "startled" gasp before desperately clawing at his cape to get to his datapad. 

He held his breath as he pulled up his inbox, and...

 **Boss:** 👎

A keening noise escaped Ronan’s throat and he promptly clapped a hand over his own mouth, his eyes darting up and down the halls.

Thankfully, there was no one but a KX-series droid to spot his… _indiscretion._

* * *

_“You’ve been very, very good for Big Daddy, haven’t you?” Director Dennic asked the naked man hog-tied to his majestic four-poster bed, with his pink ass stuck in the air: shining, plump, and vibrating with the need to be disciplined._

_When Konan didn’t answer, Director Dennic pulled the cape from his assistant’s seductively pouting mouth. “I asked you a question,” he reminded Konan with a devilish curl to his perfect lips. “Have you been a good boy for Big Daddy?”_

_“Sorry, yes,” Konan spluttered out, giving his ass a little shake. “I try to be so good for you.”_

_“Aw,” Director Drennic made a pitying little noise and tilted his head. “You do try… I’ll give you that. And I’ll give you something else, too. What does my little whore-for-punishment want from Big Daddy?”_

_Konan bit his lower lip, blushing furiously as he averted his gaze from those steely blue eyes._

_“Come now,” Director Drennic chided. “Don’t be shy… tell Big Daddy what his little cock-slut wants?”_

_Konan let out a shuddering breath and whispered, “Your_ thumb _.”_

Ronan knew he was probably making his lip bleed he was biting it _so hard_ , but he didn’t care. He let out a trembling breath and hit **_post!_ **

He sat naked in his bed and stared at his datapad, ignoring every comment and kudos that wasn’t from “ **Boss**.” 

Then, not even four minutes later, he saw it: 

**Boss:** 👍

Ronan let out a cry of sheer ecstasy and fell back upon the bed in a trembling heap, his left toe twitching feebly as he dropped his datapad to the floor with a _**crack!** _

"Oh, bugger."


End file.
